Keisuke
by celengdebu
Summary: Menjaga tuan muda manja yang gemar melarikan diri dari rumah bukan hal mudah, tapi Ken cukup menikmati meski harus berkutat dengan omelan setiap hari. AU. BL. TeniMyu 2nd Season. Ogasawara Ken & Kaminaga Keisuke.


Fandom : Tenimyu 2nd Season | Rikkai

Note : Ogasawara Ken & Kaminaga Keisuke, AU, blond! _bocchan _Kaminaga, _salaryman_ Ken-_san_.

.

. 

* * *

Jarum arlojinya nyaris menunjuk pukul dua pagi saat Ken mengangkat alis karena mendapati ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana. Mengingat peneleponnya mungkin punya keperluan penting selarut ini, ditanggapinya sambil setengah mengerenyit.

"Ken-_san_! Sudah kubilang kalau kau harusnya menginap di sini!"

Suara melengking yang tegas dan tak ingin dibantah. Keningnya berkerut makin hebat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Keisuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sepat Kaminaga nyaris memekik, matanya terpejam selagi lengan meraih bantal terdekat dari posisinya yang bersila, "Kau tahu aku benci hujan di malam hari! Petirnya seram sekali!"

"Begitu? Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kalau malam ini akan ada badai, tadi siang kan cuacanya bagus. Lagipula aku tidak memperhatikan langit sejak sore, pekerjaan sedang banyak dan—"

"Aku paham! Aku paham! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku!" potong Kaminaga tak sabar sembari berusaha mengatur napas, kilat barusan membuat jantungnya hampir melorot ke perut, "Aku hanya perlu tempat untuk marah-marah. Terbangun pagi buta begini, dingin, sendirian pula! Bukannya aku takut loh, kalau tidak hujan sih tidak ada masalah."

"Pulang saja ke rumah ayahmu."

"Tsk, tak sudi."

"Kau yang bilang tak mau dianggap penakut."

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Bergantung kondisi? **HUWAH!**" Kaminaga melonjak kaget, suara petir menggema sampai telinga Ken di seberang. Pria itu menahan tawa sementara Kaminaga mengumpat sepenuh hati pada tirai kamar apartemen yang terbuka. Dungu, harusnya dia tak lupa menutup benda sialan itu selesai mandi. Sekarang dia harus meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur sembari menggigit ujung bantal _chopper _yang terburai.

"Cobalah untuk tertidur lagi, siapa tahu kau bertemu denganku dalam mimpi."

"Aku tak akan mudah dibujuk dengan rayuan seperti itu," balas Kaminaga sebal, "Dan jangan mulai bertingkah sok romantis. Aku serius."

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu terhibur," Ken mendesah lirih, "Apa kau sudah memikirkan usulanku untuk mengubah warna rambut besok?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rambutku," Kaminaga melengos, mendadak telinganya menangkap suara benturan pelan disusul bunyi benda jatuh, "Ken-_san_? Halo?"

"Dengar, dengar," ulang Ken terpatah, berusaha bangkit tanpa berpegangan, "Aku menubruk meja, baru saja sampai rumah dan lupa menyalakan lampu. Ow, _itai._"

"Makanya hati-hati," decak Kaminaga, antara ingin menertawakan dan kasihan. Beruntung pria itu tak tahu dirinya sedang bersembunyi di kolong ranjang, digamitnya bantal tersebut rapat-rapat sambil sesekali beringsut jika ada cahaya lewat sekilas dari jendela. Kilatnya belum berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Keisuke," tukas Ken lebih lembut, "Kau belum bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan mudah teralihkan oleh hal-hal aneh. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau makan dengan teratur di tempat seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau, biarpun bingkai jendelanya sering goyang setiap kulompati, tempat ini lebih baik daripada kamarku yang dulu," Kaminaga mendengus, "Kalau besok mampir ke sini, tolong bawakan aku _dimsum _udang dan _butaman, _aku lapaaaa~~~r. Tadi cuma makan tiga cangkir _ramen _instan."

"_Ramen _lagi?"

"_Shoganai deshou_? Aku tidak mau memakai uang pak tua itu, dan ingat kalau Ken-_san _masih berhutang seribu enam ratus _yen _dari setengah porsi bakpau daging yang kubawa ke kantor kemarin lusa. Tambah dua botol _suntori, _untuk bunga."

"Memangnya kau rentenir?"

Tak ada respon, namun satu gelegar kencang cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ken yang balas mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang sebelum jam istirahat. _Dimsum, butaman, _dan _suntori. _Kita makan bersama."

"Bercanda ya? Aku mampu menghabiskan semuanya dalam sepuluh menit," tukas Kaminaga bangga, "Atau aku ke dapur saja sekarang ya? Siapa tahu masih ada sisa satu-dua cangkir _ramen_ di lemari makan. Toh aku tak mungkin bisa tidur la—"

Hening.

"Keisuke?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Sst! Ada orang lain..." bisik Kaminaga, kuduk mulai berdiri, "Ada orang lain di apartemenku."

"Jangan mulai deh, paling juga tetangga sebelah."

"Tidak, aku yakin sekali," pemuda itu mendesis ribut, ditatapnya lekat celah pintu kamar yang berderit, "Yakin. Seratus persen."

"Tidak dilihat saja? Atau kau intip dari ventilasi?"

"_Yada, kowai._"

"Astaga Keisuke, memangnya kau anak kecil? Mungkin itu cuma kucing yang sering sengaja masuk ke dapurmu dan mencuri sisa makan malam."

"Tama-_chan _tak mungkin keluar dari kamar tetanggaku jam segini."

"Jadi? Mungkin kau berhalusinasi. Tidur sana."

"Ck, kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak mengalaminya sendiri, Ken-_san_."

Keduanya terdiam. Sejenak, Kaminaga menajamkan telinganya diantara suara deru hujan.

Derap langkah lagi.

Satu.

Dua.

"Aku tidak berkhayal, sungguh! Aku mendengar suara kaki. Polisi, aku akan memanggil polisi. Mana nomornya? Mana nomornya?"

"Oi Keisuke, tenanglah. Kau hanya akan membuat orang-orang terbangun dan berkerumun di kamarmu. Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja dulu?" Ken memijat keningnya agak frustasi, "Jangan ceroboh."

"Kalau itu pesuruh pak tua yang mencoba membawaku pulang, bagaimana?"

"Ayahmu tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, bodoh. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"_Kyaaaaa~~~n, Ken-san sangat gentleman!_ _–_kau mau aku berkata begitu?"

"Keisuke."

"Aku serius, langkahnya jelas sekali. Hujannya deras tapi aku tak mungkin salah dengar. Eh, atau mungkin pencuri yang ingin menculikku untuk uang tebusan? Grah! Akan kukuliti mereka hidup-hidup! Beraninya cari ribut dengan Keisuke Kaminaga."

"Keisuke, dengar. Keluar dari kamarmu sekarang juga dan periksa apa yang terjadi sebelum mengambil kesimpulan. Aku akan menyusul lima belas menit lagi, tetap pegang ponselnya dan kalau terjadi sesuatu, berteriaklah sekeras mungkin supaya aku bisa langsung memanggil polisi. Paham?"

Kaminaga melirik sinis, "Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku mempertaruhkan nyawa?"

"Jangan jadi pengecut," seloroh Ken menenangkan, "Aku memintamu melakukan ini supaya kau tidak kuatir sepanjang malam."

"Pacar yang baik sekali."

"Terima kasih?"

Menarik napas panjang, Kaminaga menggenggam bantal _chopper_nya lebih erat dan bergeser maju, dipaksanya kedua kaki keluar dari bawah tempat tidur serta berdiri canggung, "Kalau benar itu pencuri atau penculik, kau harus bersiap kehilangan satu jari untukku, Ken-_san_."

Pria itu mengangguk diam.

Masih dengan tengkuk bergidik, Kaminaga membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Lampu koridornya menyala temaram, dinding apartemen tua itu menambah kesan seram meski banyak dipenuhi barang. Kakinya berjingkat menuju pemukul baseball yang bersandar di sisi kursi, benda pertama yang dilihat dan dirasa cukup untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Aku membawa _bat, _sekarang maju, oke, maju..." Kaminaga berbisik, Ken menertawakannya lagi. Kekeh rendah yang merdu.

"_Ganbatte._"

"Jangan tertawa! Ini perang hidup dan mati," pemuda itu mencengkeram ponsel dan pemukul di tangannya bersamaan. Satu tangan kanan sudah cukup untuk mengayunkan benda itu sekencang-kencangnya.

Ruang depan hanya berjarak selemparan batu dari koridor, dua gelas kertas tergeletak di sisi belokan bersama mangkuk makanan kucing. Sepetak karpet yang biasa digunakannya duduk santai masih terhampar tanpa penghuni.

"Di sini bersih," Kaminaga berhembus lega, pun tetap siaga menghantam apapun yang akan bergerak di sekitarnya detik itu juga.

Ken mengiyakan, "Pintu depan, periksa apakah ada yang rusak atau dibuka paksa."

"_Yes sir._"

Kaminaga berjalan memakai ujung-ujung jari kaki meniti jalan ke arah pintu, gugup. Bibirnya digigit cemas. Dia tak ingin menyalakan lampu lain karena itu akan membuatnya lengah.

Berjengit. Pemuda itu melotot seraya gerakannya berhenti selama sekian detik. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat mendekati pintu adalah sesosok tubuh tinggi besar dan berbayang kekar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaminaga langsung mengayunkan pemukul itu dan berteriak histeris.

"**SIAPA KAMUUUUUUUUU?!"**

Diserangnya sosok itu berulang kali dengan brutal, otaknya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih hingga ponsel di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"**PENCURI! PENCURI! HYAH! BERANINYA! RASAKAN INI!"**

"Stop!"

"**RASAKAN! RASAKAN!"**

"Stop! Hentikan! Keisuke!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan panggilan familiar itu, Kaminaga buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan mematung di tempat. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan tak percaya, "Ken-_san_?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan agak kesakitan, "Hai."

Sejenak, Kaminaga hanya mengerjap bodoh sebelum dipukulnya Ken dengan tangan kosong bertubi-tubi, "**BRENGSEK! **Kau ingin membunuhku ya?!" ditinjunya lengan pria itu sekeras mungkin, "Jadi dari tadi kau yang—"

"Sakit! Ow! Ow! Sakit!Iya, aduh! Iya, aku cuma ingin membuatmu terkejut, ow, sudah dong_, _Keisuke, sakit nih!" Ken beringsut mundur menghindari sambaran tangan Kaminaga di wajahnya, "Aku baru keluar kantor waktu hujan turun dan mampir sebentar membeli makanan kecil. Kau menelepon waktu aku menaiki tangga di bawah sana, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya usil sedikit."

"Sedikit?!" kening pemuda itu berkedut, "Aku hampir mati jantungan, tahu!"

"Maaf?"

"Haiiish!" Kaminaga menggosok-gosok mukanya sendiri dan berkacak pinggang, kepalanya dipalingkan sambil matanya terpejam rapat, "Aku sungguh tak suka lelucon seperti ini, Ken-_san._ Kau harus bersyukur aku tak mendapati benda tajam sebagai alat bela diri, tadi."

Ken menaruh bawaannya di lantai, mantelnya yang agak basah dilepas dengan cekatan serta ditaruh sekadarnya di sisi pintu. Bola mata Kaminaga memicing ketika pria itu duduk rapi melipat kaki dan bersimpuh sambil kedua tangannya terkepal menumpu berat badan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam dan balas berujar lantang, "Maafkan aku_._"

"Oi."

"Maafkan aku_._"

Kaminaga tak tahu harus melihat kemana. Pria kuno di hadapannya ini tak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam segala hal hingga Kaminaga sukar membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang tidak. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan peduli serta hanya berlalu acuh jika seluruh bawahannya berbaris lurus memberi hormat atau pengawalnya bersimpuh sepanjang jalan. Tapi dengan pria ini, Kaminaga tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau tak pantas menundukkan kepala begitu,Ken-_san,_" ujarnya datar seraya berjongkok dan menopang dagu memakai kedua tangan, "Ayahku akan menggantungku terbalik kalau tahu soal ini."

"Aku salah."

"Ck, tahu, tahu, ini bukan yang pertama kali aku diisengi loh. Angkat kepalamu dong," sergah Kaminaga sebal, telunjuknya dijulurkan menusuk-nusuk bahu Ken, "Aku juga bersalah karena sudah memukulmu tadi. Impas kan? Ayolah, angkat kepalamu."

Menunggu beberapa saat, Ken menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum mendongak dan mendapati Kaminaga mencibir sinis, "Bodoh_._"

"_Maa, _aku sempat terpeleset waktu naik dan lututku terbentur anak tangga."

"Jadi bukan menubruk meja?" Kaminaga membusung puas, "Siapa yang ceroboh sekarang?"

"Setidaknya aku bukan pengecut."

"Bilang lagi?"

Tersenyum, Ken meraih bawaan yang hampir terlupakan lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu, "Bukan _dimsum, _tapi kurasa rasanya lebih enak daripada ramen dan tahu rebus."

"Aku terlalu kaget sampai lupa kalau perutku lapar," Kaminaga menepuk dahi dan menerima bungkusan beraroma menggiurkan itu sambil beranjak menegakkan tubuh. Cengirnya terbit menatap gundukan _gyoza _dan soda putih dingin di dalam kotak kertas yang terbungkus plastik bening. "Yay! Ini hebat!"

Ken mengerutkan kening, "Cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Bergeming, sudut-sudut bibir Kaminaga membentuk lengkung ke atas, "Terima kasih."

Senyum Ken membuatnya kembali segar selagi dipeluknya bungkusan tersebut dengan dua tangan, kakinya melangkah hendak menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas seraya bersiul. Namun tak sampai sekian langkah, Kaminaga berhenti dan menahan lengan di belokan untuk menatap Ken yang tak beranjak sesentipun dari posisi semula.

"Ken-_san_?"

"Ya?" pria itu memandang balik, "Kau hanya menyuruhku angkat kepala kan?"

"**YAPPA MENDOKUSE!**" Kaminaga berseru tertahan, tinjunya nyaris menghantam tembok dan giginya berderit-derit, "Singkirkan dirimu sendiri dan cepat kemari!"

Berkedik pasrah, pria itu berdiri mengibaskan debu sambil menyeret mantelnya ke arah dapur.

"_Hai, hai._"

.

* * *

-fin


End file.
